Hard to Get
by thatskarmababy
Summary: First fanfic. Not quite sure about the rating, because I only have a vague idea of where I want to go with this. Suggestions, comments, and ratings are greatly appreciated.


After being turned down by the perky pediatric surgeon, Callie found a way to resolve her pride by suggesting a casual friendship between the two women. The friendship, as of months later, was more of a social truce. They had an unspoken agreement to avoid embarrassing each other – mostly Callie – any further and on most days sat at the same lunch table with many of the other attendings.

Today, the occupants of the "attending table" were Callie and Mark. Arizona glided to the table in her heeleys, plopped her tray on the table, and took a seat across from the two.

"So you're really not going to tell me why you came in this morning wearing what you left in last night?" Mark prodded Callie as Arizona desperately tried to feign an uninterested expression.

"No, Slone. I believe you know the answer," Callie grinned, "but I know that you're real question is directed more closely to where and with whom I was with last night, and that I will not answer." Callie's grin broadened as Mark's fell slightly.

"Fine," Mark mumbled bitterly. "Anyways, back to the topic at hand, before your arrival, Blondie." Mark acknowledged Arizona for the first time playfully. "Party tonight, still on?"

"Mark, we're too old for birthday parties. If by "party," you mean small gathering, then yes." Arizona was once again completely interested.

"…and who does this gathering consist of?" Mark questions suspiciously.

"…don't hate me..?" Mark glares. "Mark she came in from L.A. to see me. I can't ask her not to come! Besides, you guys have been friends for all of your adult lives! You don't get to be bitter, by the way. You were the one who used her for sex after your breakup with Lexie. She was innocent this time!"

"I don't hate you. She's your best friend – excluding me, of course – and so naturally she would be invited to your birthday 'gathering.'" Mark gibes while conveying a slightly honest undertone. "However, because you're bringing Red, I'm bringing Blondie!"

"What?!" Arizona squeaks in surprised horror.

Callie looks at her in a questioning manner in slight offence. "Well, I understand that we aren't exactly winning awards for our ability to put on parties, but I'll have you know that I can have a good time and consider myself a decent entertainer, thanks."

"That you can," Mark says revealing a smug grin, "Blondie, you're coming. I'm not going to sit in a room with Addison and Callie alone. Our shifts end at the same time tonight; I'll meet you in the locker room after." Mark nods, confirming to Arizona what she was suspicious of only seconds before: there was no getting out of tonight.

Arizona sighs in mock defeat holding her hands up. She then directs her gaze to Callie. "Do you mind me crashing your party? Happy birthday, by the way."

Callie releases a short laugh and nods to Arizona, "Nah, I don't mind at all. Besides, I don't think that Mark would back down." Callie adds as Mark nods once in confirmation.

"Anyways, ladies. It was great, but now it's time to go play with some boobies!"

"Mark, it's not playing when there's a scalpel involved, and they're fake." Callie grins broadly at Arizona's quip.

"Definitely, definitely invited." Callie says, in a full smile while nodding in approval.

At the sight of Callie's appreciation, Arizona's stomach turns small flips and she reveals her own grin, dimples and all. If Arizona were honest with herself – which she wasn't most of the time – she would tell herself that she was still interested in the "newborn." In retrospect, she regretted how cold she sounded when she dismissed Calliope. Self-preservation, Arizona reminded herself quickly as she stood from her seat.

"Time to save lives, wish me luck and I'll see you later, Birthday Girl." Arizona winks at Callie with a grin and turn.

Callie's gaze follows Arizona's perfect form as she glides gracefully from the cafeteria. Callie finds her breathing has become slightly forced and her pulse quickens. Callie suddenly comes to two conclusions: firstly, Arizona Robbins could easily be the death of her, and secondly, Callie would now be required to closely monitor her own alcohol intake. No way would she throw herself at Arizona Robbins again.


End file.
